warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 15
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 14 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 16}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 15. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Mausefell *Sturmwind *Dornenpfote *Buntgesicht *Kleinohr *Goldblüte *Glanzfell *Brombeerjunges (nicht namentlich) *Ampferjunges (nicht namentlich) *Gelbzahn *Rußpelz *Sandsturm *Weißpelz *Borkenpelz *Weißkehle *Tigerkralle Erwähnte Charaktere *Graustreif *Kurzschweif *Regenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Schlammjunges (nicht namentlich) *Silberfluss *Tüpfelblatt *Blaustern *Kleinwolke Ereignisse Tod *Sturmwind *Weißkehle Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Kinderstube ***Sonnenfelsen **Fluss **Baumgeviert Tiere *Eule *Maus **Wühlmaus *Vogel **Taube *Fisch *Eichhörnchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, Zweibeiner, Frischbeute, Donnerweg, DonnerClan, Ungeheuer *Clanränge: Ältester, Schüler, Königin, Krieger, Junges, Heiler, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Sonnenuntergang *Redewendung: "sich die Zungen geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 191: Der Satzrest "(...) von dem kostbaren Nass (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 174 von Rising Storm) *Seite 191: Der Satzteil "(...) were quietly sharing tongues in the costumary grooming session, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) gaben sich wie für die Körperpflegebehandlung üblich, leise die Zungen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) gaben sich wie üblich die Zungen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 174 von Rising Storm) *Seite 192: "(...), um die Knochen zu strecken." - am Satzende müsste eigentlich ein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 175 von Rising Storm) *Seite 193: Das Wort du vom Satz "Würdest du das nicht?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 176 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 193: Das Junge, das Glanzfell leckt wird im Deutschen nur als gefleckt beschrieben, wohingegen es in der Originalausgabe als schildpattfarben und weiß beschrieben und somit deutlich wird, dass es sich hierbei um Ampferjunges handelt (vgl. Seite 176 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 194: Der Vergleich "(...) like a damp mushroom!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), als sie wie ein feuchter/klammer Pilz (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), als sie wie ein gerupfter Vogel (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 177 von Rising Storm) *Seite 194: Der Satzrest "(...) when Cinderpelt was first apprenticed to the medicine cat, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 177 von Rising Storm) *Seite 195: Die Satzteile "(...) as she padded toward the tunnel. Cinderpelt shook her head." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), als sie durch den Tunnel trottete. Rußpelz schüttelte den Kopf.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Als keine Antwort kam, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 177 von Rising Storm) *Seite 195: Gelbzahn meint, sie wäre in ein oder zwei Minuten zurück, obwohl sie in der Originalausgabe von Momenten redet (vgl. Seite 177 von Rising Storm). Dies würde auch mehr Sinn machen, da die Katzen ihre Zeit nicht in Minuten oder Stunden einteilen. *Seite 195: Der Satzrest "When she had disappeared, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 177 von Rising Storm) *Seite 195: Der Satzrest "(...) Fireheart added." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 178 von Rising Storm) *Seite 195: Der Satzrest "(...), you know." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 178 von Rising Storm) *Seite 196: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise als hellbraun bezeichnet. *Seite 196: Der Satz "Lebe in der Gegenwart, lass die Vergangenheit los!" hat am Ende ein Ausrufezeichen, statt eines Punktes und ist zudem fälschlicherweise kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 179 von Rising Storm) *Seite 197: "(...), wo das passiert ist!" - am Satzende müsste eigentlich kein Ausrufezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei nicht um einen Ausruf handelt (vgl. Seite 180 von Rising Storm) *Seite 197: Der Satzrest "(...), Fireheart knew (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 180 von Rising Storm) *Seite 198: Der Satz "With a jolt, Fireheart realized it was Whitethroat." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Schockiert erkannte Feuerherz, dass es Weißkehle war.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Es war Weißkehle!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 181 von Rising Storm) *Seite 199: "(...) gaben vor Entsetzen nach." - Statt nachgeben müsste es "wankten" oder "taubemlten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von stumbling with shock ist (vgl. Seite 181 von Rising Storm) *Seite 199: Der Satzrest "(...) landed limply (...), as Fireheart loomed over him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 181 von Rising Storm) *Seite 199: Der Satzrest "(...), his eyes narrowed into terrified slits." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 181 von Rising Storm) *Seite 200: Der Satzrest "(...) like fire (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 182 von Rising Storm) *Seite 201: Der Satzrest "(...), back toward the woods of ThunderClan territory." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 183 von Rising Storm) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 15nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 15 Kategorie:Verweise